Despair Without Hope
by BreeLand
Summary: 'Raven's eyes looked out into the abyss of darkness, her eyes locked on the wall. She let out a light breath, seeping into a pit of dispair. Little did she know that someone else was looking out into the abyss. They were watching her...with hope.' Talon knows Bane before he becomes the "the man with the mask". Bane/Oc


Despair Without Hope  
Chapter I

...

Once upon a time, I had _**hope**_.  
...

The wind was knocked out of her the moment his fist rammed straight into her stomach. A scream left her lips as she scrunched her face up in pain. The last of her brunette hair, which was in a bun, came out in messy waves; her elastic fell to the floor. Her blue eyes shot up to look at him. Anger and agony could be seen in her pupils. The man ran a hand through his black as sin hair, slicking it back.

"Raven," he hissed out to her. His face was so close to hers that she could smell the thick smoke on his breath. Her eyes focused on his teeth; they were darkened, probably from the habit of smoking. God, did she hate the smell of was almost as bad as the breath of a man who has had one to many drinks and now stumbled and slurred his words.

"Who the hell did you tell?" he questioned.

She didn't care for foul language; it was used by lowlife scum who belonged on the bottom of her shoe.

A smirk tugged on her lips as she spat out saliva at him. The black haired man wiped it off of his face while his partner tightened his grip on her back. She groaned as her spine made a disgusting crack.

Swiftly, he punched her once again in the stomach. Raven cried out as some blood ran down her lip this time. The taste of the salty liquid filled her mouth and she tried desperately to spit it out. A couple of tears ran down her face. She bit her lip. She was taught never to cry, no matter how much pain. But this…this was unbearable.

Her kidnapper's hands cupped her face. "Girl," - she hated that name - "this can be less painful than it needs to be. So just answer the question." He leaned into her. "Who the fuck did you tell?" he hissed.

She threw her head back and laughed at him. When her eyes looked at him once again he looked as if he wanted to kill her. "Your breath smells like smoke," she barked out rudely.

Quickly, she forced herself down into a split. Her body moved in between the partner's legs and behind him. Her hands reached for the knife that was held on his belt. She stabbed him in the back. The knife was then dragged down his spine. A scream came from his lips as blood spurted over her sun-kissed skin.

Her blue eyes locked onto the remaining man as he watched his best friend fall to the ground. He pulled out the gun and pointed it at her face.

"You make one more move and you die," he shouted.

She froze, staring at the pistol that was now pointed a meter away from her head. For several moments, the only thing that could be heard was the panting breaths of the two.

Raven knew what she had to do; she had to think fast. Her glance shifted, desperately looking for a way out. Her breath hitched when she noticed that there was no exit. No windows, doors, or passages avaliable for her excape.  
Her eyes refocused the moment the old wooden floors creaked. She turned towards the man who was now only a foot away from her. Raven turned to run - not out of fear but, out of reflex.

A gunshot rang out into the night.

Darkness - that was all that could be seen once Raven had awoken from her deep slumber. The girl's head was pounding as her eyes blinked to adjust to the darkness. But, her efforts were in vain. Not even a sliver of brightness shined within the confined area. Struggling to move, she hit her head on something hard, causing her headache to worsen.

Am I in a box? She questioned silently, stretching out all of her limbs, trying to see how much space she had in the darkness. Yet again, her efforts were in vain. She noticed that ropes were wound around both her ankles and her wrists. Raven pulled at them, frustrated, but nothing happened.

The teen felt the sweat from her forehead as it ran down her face. She could smell the dried blood that was on her torso, along with the blood that was still pouring out. The darkness smelt of death, and Raven knew if she didn't get out of it soon, she would be dead. A bullet was in her torso, and it stung but, mostly it was a numbing ache. It had been in there a while.

Moving her hands together to manage a thrust at her shirt, she pulled up the violet-grey camisole and saw that her wound was bound with a blood soaked had tended to her wounds...

They wanted her to survive?

Raven rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position. Now lying on her side, she bit at the ropes; with each bite she found it harder and harder to breathe. Where ever she was, she was losing oxygen quickly. Suddenly, she felt herself being tossed lightly into the air with a bump. She bit her lip and felt blood began to drip.

I'm in trunk, she figured. Another bead of sweat ran down her face. Oh God, they were transporting her. She struggled to tilt her head a tad forward in order to picture the metal cross that dangled around her neck. She prayed.

Another bump, along with her flying into the air, knocked Raven from her praying thoughts. She took a deep breath, trying to think. Raven got an idea, and she whispered a thanks to her god while looking for the outline of the rear lights. Obviously, they weren't on; perhaps they needed to be replaced. Finding the mold of the lights, Raven kicked at it until it broke.

Her heart began to race with hope as she caught a glimpse of sunlight. She was going to have to work quickly before the guys driving noticed. She stuck her arm out to the light, feeling for the trunk's release valve. She found it and pulled down on it hard, bringing the back of the trunk flying up. The brunette screamed as her arm snapped.

The car stopped.

She craddled her arm as the men came around to the back. They were different men but, she could tell that they worked for he same malicious leader as the others who had questioned her.

"Aren't you a smart one," one praised as he watch her comfort her buring arm. He was tall with a wide grin and a face that wasn't hard to look at. His eyes were brown, with amusement circling his was another scum of which her boot was waitng to crush.

"It was awfully nice of you to pop the trunk but, you're a little late, sweet heart."

He hoisted her over his shoulder, and when she struggled, he only squeezed her torso. It was enough to cause her to go dizzy.

She managed to tilt her head up and see as the car she was once in slowly vanished. The creaking noise of the trunk swinging in the wind was all she could hear. It was her last hope, and now it was gone.

"Tie 'er up!"

Suddenly, she was slammed down into the ground. She winced in pain. Before she could even recover from the hurting sensation, Raven was hoisted up to her knees by her brunette hair.  
The lackeys strained her neck, nearly snapping it if they pulled any harder. She was on her knees, exhausted, and panting. The men tied ropes around her torso, making sure to pull it tight on her wound. She gasped, earning a laugh from all of the people around her. Sweat began to once again run down her forehead.

"Here you go, sweetheart," the leader said, "I'm going to do you a little favour."

He wrapped a blind fold around her eyes. Raven's chest was heaving now as she prayed. Hopefully, they would kill her quickly and put her out of her misery; it was a good thing that she wasn't hopeful.

They hooked her onto something. Raven could hear the clacking of the metal. Then, for some reason, it felt like she was being lowered into something, and man, did it hurt.

Raven's breath was set unsteady as the rope that was tightly wrapped around her torso slowly dropped her down into the dark prison awaiting her. The blind fold gave her a small comfort for she didn't want to see where she was going.

She felt as her feet touched the stone ground. The coldness of the floor brought chills through her body. Raven felt as the pressure and tugging on her stomach as it stopped, knowing that the rope from above had been were only three words on her mind.

**_Where am I?_**

The girl's blind fold was harshly pulled off with a forceful tug. The moment it slipped she came face to face with a man. She scowled at him, not daring to break eye contact with the fierce eyes that looked to her.

"Touch me and you'll regret it," she simply warned to the male before her, thinking this man was on of the lackeys. She then broke eye contact and glanced to the other men who were staring at the child both curiously and lustfully; and she got confused.

**_Okay, they're not henchmen._**

The teen noticed their unkept hair, and their rotting teeth. Their clothes looked like nothing but rags. Judging by the way they looked at her, they hadn't seen a female in weeks, years or perhaps even decades.

Again she asked herself, **_where am I?_**

Raven turned on her bum, away from the men, and bit at the rope binds that were knotted around her wrist. She pulled them off her skin, tossing them onto the ground. She then removed the binds around her ankles.

Raven glanced up, seeing that she had been lowered into some type of hole. A really big hole. She could see the sky, which held no clouds but, that was all. Were the lackeys leaving her in here until she confessed to what she was doing and who she told.

When the child stood to find a spot to live in this hell hole a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Release me," she hissed. Her accent was thick on her tongue.

The man gave a chuckle thinking that this small girl couldn't do anything to him. Her threats were worthless to him and he knew he could take advantage of her without much effort.

"I don't think so," he told her with a smirk on his face. He placed a rough hand on Raveb's rose colored cheeks. "How about we have some fun."

This perked the interest of the other men as the once again advanced towards Raven. All of them were foolish, thinking they could take advantage of her. Even though she was a small girl who barely stood 4'8 and was a skinny as a twig, she could hold her ground.

Her blue eyes seemed to look at the man's hand in disgust. In one swift movement she caught the man's index and middle finger in her mouth. He shouted out in pain as she bit down harder, the taste of crimson liquid filled her mouth. Raven quickly yanked on his flesh and pulled off the fingers she was chewing on.

The muffling sobs of the man rang in the girl's ears as she spit out his fingers. Blood ran from her mouth, staining her lips a deep crimson. She glared at him. He was holding his left hand close, trying to forget the pain. A devilish grin crossed the child's face as she walked in The Pit.

She sat down near the end of one side and rolled over to sleep. Raven could feel the eyes of many on her, but she didn't care. It was best to establish that she wasn't a whore or someone these men could take advantage of if she was staying here.

The cold floor sent chills through her as it did when she first landed in this hell. She scrunched up to the best of her ability, trying to take in the last bit of warmth that she could.

Raven's eyes looked out into the abyss of darkness, her eyes locked on the wall. She let out a light breath, seeping into a pit of dispair. Little did she know that someone else was looking out into the abyss. They were watching her...with _**hope**_.

**_A/N: This is my story "His Song Bird" rewritten. I didn't like the original so I descided to rewrite it. :) thank you for thanking your time and reading it._**


End file.
